Allusions
A list of all the pop culture references in Mad. The Big Bang Theory The Muppets Family Guy American Dad The Cleveland Show The Simpsons King of the Hill Futurama Ice Age Sesame Street The Dark Crystal Bear in the Big Blue House Pokemon Digimon Yugioh Annoying Orange SpongeBob The Fairly Oddparents Maleficent Orange is the New Black Game of Thrones The Walking Dead Teen Titans Dora the Explorer Blue's Clues Barney and Friends Teletubbies The Wiggles Lilo & Stitch Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Duck Dynasty One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest Robot Chicken Mario Sonic the Hedgehog Kirby Finding Nemo Toy Story Monsters Inc. Wallace & Gromit Ted A Million Ways To Die in the West Minecraft Brandy & Mr. Whiskers The Amazing World of Gumball Star Wars Star Trek Thundercats The Smurfs Looney Tunes Tom and Jerry The Snorks The Flintstones The Jetsons Dr. Seuss The Hobbit Lord of the Rings Spiderman Superman Batman Twilight The Kardashians My Little Pony Sausage Party South Park Avatar King of the Hill Regular Show How The Grinch Stole Christmas Happy Tree Friends Sailor Moon Johnny Test American Dragon:Jake Long Scooby-Doo Generator Rex The Amazing World of Gumball Adventure Time Ben 10 My Little Pony Beauty and the Beast The Chronicles of Narnia ALF Deadpool Peanuts Winnie the Pooh Angry Birds Schoolhouse Rock The Incredibles Who Framed Roger Rabbit? VeggieTales M*A*S*H* Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crash Bandicoot Dr. Katz Professional Therapist Borat Austin Powers The Cat in the Hat The Nightmare Before Christmas Frozen Orphan Black Indiana Jones Nirvana My Name is Earl Super Smash Bros. E.T. A Clockwork Orange Jaws Harry Potter Pirates of the Caribbean Batman vs. Superman DC Comics Marvel Comics Garfield Mike and Molly Monty Python Shrek Mad Max The Green Lantern George Washington Titanic Friday the 13th Ghostbusters Spider-Man The Godfather Rocky Justin Bieber The Help Weird Al Yankovic The Beatles Elvis Presley Kid Rock The Hunger Games Parks and Recreation The Lion King Despicable Me Minions Saving Private Ryan The Passion of the Christ Knocked Up WWE Curious George Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Creature from the Black Lagoon The Poseidon Adventure Mulan Rosanne The Creation Museum Cincinnati Zoo McDonald's World War Z The Avengers Zoey 101 iCarly The Berenstein Bears The Magic School Bus Arthur Archer Alice in Wonderland Pinnochio Godzilla Ghostbusters Captain Underpants Starbucks NFL World of Warcraft Pokemon Go Beavis and Butt-Head Itchy and Scratchy Rio The Nightmare Before Christmas King Kong High Noon Shane From Here to Eternity The Wild One Stalag 17 The Caine Mutiny On the Waterfront The Barefoot Contessa Vera Cruz Blackboard Jungle The Prodigal The Seven Year Itch The Rose Tattoo The Man in the Gray Flannel Suit Moby Dick The Bad Seed The King and I The Alamo The Guns of Navarone Marty West Side Story Mutiny on the Bounty The Birds Hud Lawrence of Arabia Charade The Carpetbaggerss The Flying Ace James Bond Cheyenne Autumn Lord Jim Hush...Hush, Sweet Charlotte What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? The Sandpiper Bunny Lake is Missing The Agony and the Ecstasy The Spy Who Came in from the Cold The Group The Sound of Music Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? Fantastic Voyage The Professionals Blow-Up Dr. Zhivago Is Paris Burning? Hombre Grand Prix The Dirty Dozen The Sand Pebbles Up the Down Staircase Bonnie and Clyde Cool Hand Luke Valley of the Dolls The Graduate Guess Who's Coming to Dinner In Cold Blood Camelot Rosemary's Baby 2001:A Space Odyssey Bullitt The Brotherhood Where Eagles Dare Goodbye, Columbus True Grit Tron Midnight Cowboy Easy Rider Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice Marooned M*A*S*H* Airport A Fistful of Dollars Patton Catch-22 West Side Story On a Clear Day You Can See Forever Joe Five Easy Pieces The Owl and the Pussycat Love Story Little Big Man Summer of '42 Willard Carnal Knowledge The French Connection Dirty Harry The Cowboys The Hot Rock The Godfather Fiddler on the Roof Planet of the Apes The New Centurions A Clockwork Orange Going My Way The Poseidon Adventure The Heartbreak Kid Class of '44 Lost Horizon Paper Moon American Graffiti My Fair Lady Billy Jack The Way We Where Serpico The Exorcist Papillon The Sting The Great Gatsby Chinatown Death Wish The Tamarind Seed That's Entertainment! Airport '75 The Longest Yard The Towering Inferno Murder on the Orient Express Funny Lady Shampoo Earthquake Jaws Rollerball Dog Day Afternoon Barry Lyndon All the President's Men The Bad News Bear The Missouri Breaks The Omen The Shootist Marathon Man Obsession Network A Star is Born Rocky Airport '77 Black Sunday The Deep The Spy Who Loved Me Close Encounters of the Third Kind Saturday Night Fever Coma Grease Eyes of Laura Mars Heaven Can Wait Animal House Invasion of the Body Snatchers The China Syndrome Alien Moonraker The Amityville Horror The Concord Airport '79 Apocalypse Now Kramer vs. Kramer Being There Up the Academy Coal Miner's Daughter Little Darlings The Shining Dressed to Kill Ordinary People Raging Bull Altered States